tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lorenzo St. John
Lorenzo St. JohnAlexandria St. John w Moonlight on the Bayou mówi, że ona i Enzo są rodziną., bardziej znany jako Enzo, to charyzmatyczna, lecz udręczona osobowość z przeszłości Damona, która w sezonie szóstym Pamiętników Wampirów staje się główną postacią, antagonistą oraz antybohaterem. Po ponad pięćdziesięciu latach w ośrodku Augustine, odzyskał wolność i spotykał dawnego przyjaciela Damona, którego obarczał za wiele lat cierpienia. Pierwszy raz został wspomniany przez Wesa Maxfielda, który nazwał go "Wampirem Augustine". W sezonie piątym, poznajemy Enzo, kiedy opowiada o nim Damon. Wkrótce okazuje się, iż wampir żyje i za wszystkie swoje krzywdy, które musiał znosić w Augustine, obarcza Salvatore'a. Jego głównym celem było odnalezienie Maggie - dawnej miłości, z którą musiał się rozstać dla jej własnego dobra. Gdy mężczyzna dowiedział się o tym, iż zabił ją jego najlepszy przyjaciel (Damon), wyłączył człowieczeństwo. W Man on Fire, Enzo zaaranżował swoją śmierć z rąk Stefana - podczas bójki młodszy Salvatore zatopił dłoń w piersi wampira, ale odmówił zabicia go. Słysząc to, Enzo powiedział, iż największą zemstą jaką może dokonać, będzie to, iż Stefan będzie musiał powiedzieć Damonowi, że zabił jego przyjaciela. Po tych słowach Lorenzo odepchnął się, przez co Salvatore wyrwał mu serce. W Promised Land, Enzo zdał sobie sprawę, iż Druga Strona się rozpada, dlatego starał się zrobić wszystko, aby wrócić do żywych. Zaufał Bonnie, która twierdziła, że zna zaklęcie pozwalające na przywrócenie umarłych, jednak kiedy okazało się to nieprawdą, wampir był wściekły. Ostatecznie wampir został przywrócony do życia w finałowym odcinku piątego sezonu, kiedy przeszedł przez Kotwicę, Bonnie. W szóstym sezonie, Enzo wraz z Caroline starał się znaleźć sposób na przywrócenie panny Bennett oraz starszego Salvatore'a do życia. W międzyczasie bardzo zbliżył się do Forbesówny, co uczyniło ich bliskimi znajomymi. Wampir obwiniał Stefana o to, iż porzucił misję ratunku dla Damona, aby zacząć wieść nowe, spokojne życie z dala od Mystic Falls. W późniejszych odcinkach został on złapany przez Trippa Cooke'a, który więził go, chcąc, aby wydał pozostałe wampiry grasujące w ich miasteczku. Ostatecznie Enzo zostaje uwolniony i dokonuje swojej zemsty na łowcy. W Because, poznajmy okoliczności przemiany Lorenzo w wampira oraz jego stwórcę - Lily Salvatore. Mężczyzna dowiedział się, dlaczego kobieta go zostawiła tuż po przemianie oraz wybaczył jej. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż mama Salvatore ponownie została rozpruwaczem, zaaranżował jej spotkanie ze Stefanem, chcąc, aby ten pomógł je się z tym uporać. Gdy to się nie udało, a Lily została wtrącona do piwnicy w pensjonacie, wampir odwiedził ją, by dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Zrobił to niewątpliwie z poczucia lojalności. W siódmym sezonie... Historia |-|Wczesne lata życia= Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnych latach życia Enzo, jednak wiemy, iż jako czterolatek został oddany do przytułku. Wampir wspominał, że nie było to miejsce znane z dobroci, dlatego nie przywykł on do życzliwości. |-|1903= Pani Salvatore dopilnowała, aby mężczyznę przebadał lekarz. Kiedy doktor wystawił diagnozę, kobieta zmusiła go perswazją, by powiedział, ile osób uratował już swą praktyką. Gdy przyznał się, iż nikogo, Lillian była zła i zapytała o szanse, jakie miał Enzo na przeżycie. Lekarz przyznał, że umrze on w ciągu tygodnia. Słysząc to, wściekła Lily kazała mu wyjść. Kobieta cały czas opiekowała się Lorenzo, ochładzając jego twarz zimnym okładem oraz śpiewając mu kołysanki, m.in. Brahamsa. Lily opowiedziała mu o swojej przeszłości i o szczęściu, jakiego doznała, gdy została przygarnięta przez nową rodzinę. Po chwili zaproponowała mu dołączenie do nich, jednak w tej samej chwili mężczyznę ogarnął silny kaszel, przez który zabrudził pościel krwią. Skomentował to, mówiąc, że chyba jego koniec nadchodzi, na co na twarzy Lillian pojawił się uśmiech.thumb|left|222px|Enzo budzi się samotnie na statku. Powiedziała, iż może to być także jego początek. Następnie kobieta chwyciła skalpel, rozcięła sobie dłoń i pozwolił krwi skapnąć do karafki. Po kilku sekundach podała ją Enzo, chcąc, aby wypił zawartość. Mężczyzna zrobił to. Kiedy obudził się w okresie przejściowym, był sam na statku w otoczeniu martwych ludzi. Jego wszystkie zmysły połączyły się w jednym pragnieniu - żądzy krwi. Młody wampir był przerażony, kiedy odkrył zwłoki porozrzucane po pomieszczeniu. Nagle do środka wszedł lekarz, który uprzednio próbował ich oszukać. Widząc go, Enzo postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat tragedii, która musiała się tu rozegrać. Lekarz poderżnął sobie gardło, a Enzo, nie mogąc opanować głodu, rzucił się na niego. Jak wspomina, później przeszukał cały statek, ale nie było ani śladu po Lillian. Od tamtego momentu, wampir uważał, iż kobieta zrobiła z niego potwora i go porzuciła. }} |-|1950-1958= Kobieta znika, a Enzo od tamtej pory czuje pustkę. Jest bardzo samotny i pogrążony w żalu, aż pewnego dnia Damon Salvatore zostaje uwięziony w instytucie z powodu Josepha Salvatore, który "sprzedaje" wampira w zamian za pieniądze. W więzieniu Lorenzo zaprzyjaźnia się z Damonem - rozmawiają o swojej przeszłości i przyszłości. Kiedy Enzo i Salvatore są u kresu wytrzymałości, planują ucieczkę. Jeden z nich będzie pił codzienną porcję krwi drugiego przez cały rok, tak aby podczas pokazu doktora mógł uciec i uwolnić przyjaciela. Ten, który wygra w papier, kamień, nożyce będzie odpowiadał za ich wydostanie. frame|left|Damon zostawia Lorenzo podczas pożaru.Szczęście sprzyjało Damonowi. Podczas imprezy z okazji Sylwestra w Whitmore, Salvatore uwalnia się z łańcuchów, po czym wydłubuje oczy swemu oprawcy - doktorowi Whitmore. Żądny zemsty wampir zabija wszystkich, niechcący powodując pożar. Lorenzo przez cały czas tkwi w klatce i niecierpliwi się. W końcu Damon podbiega do klatki, z zamiarem uwolnienia przyjaciela. Jego wysiłki spełzają na niczym, ponieważ pręty nasączone są werbeną. Po kilku bezskutecznych próbach, Salvatore przeprasza Enzo, wyłącza swoje emocje i odchodzi, zostawiając Lorenzo na pewną śmierć. }} Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 5= Kiedy Aaron pyta, czy ktoś mógłby mu to wyjaśnić, Lorenzo mówi, że czekał na opowiedzenie swojej historii siedemdziesiąt lat. W trakcie jej przedstawiania, Stefan i Damon zaczynają rozmawiać o telefonie od Wesa, co tak denerwuje Enzo, że wyrywa przyklejone do ziemi krzesło i ciska nim przed siebie. Gdy kończy swoją opowieść, mówi, że idzie zwilżyć gardło i zaraz wraca. Po powrocie Stefan, Damon i Aaron chcą wykonać ich plan B, jednak Enzo mówi, że starszy Salvatore musi zostać, ponieważ zna wszystkie jego sekrety. thumb|245px|Bójka Enzo i Damona.Damon proponuje Lorenzo, żeby się pogodzili, znaleźli Elenę i razem zabili Wesa, jednak Enzo wyrzuca go przez okno. Przez pewien czas biją się, jednak trucizna w organizmie Lorenzo zatrzymuje jego serce. Damon ratuje go, podając mu antidotum, które znajduje w akademickim laboratorium Maxfilda. Starszy Salvatore wyjawia mu dlaczego go zostawił, jak się czuł i czy kiedykolwiek o tym myślał. Lorenzo nie wybacza Damonowi pozostawienia go w ośrodku Augustine, zamiast tego zarzuca mu, że był, jest i na zawsze będzie potworem. thumb|230px|Enzo u Damona.W The Devil Inside, Enzo pojawia się, kiedy Aaron chce zamknąć drzwi do swojego pokoju. Wampir porywa go, mówiąc, iż jest tobą osobą, której szukał. Kiedy Damon wraca do domu, zauważa Lorenzo, siedzącego beztrosko na jednym z foteli, popijając bourbon. Przed nim, na dywanie leży duży, czarny wór. Wampir wita się z Salvatore, mówiąc, że mają kilka spraw do załatwienia. W następnej scenie Lorenzo grzeje ręce przed kominkiem. Mówi, że lubi, jak na ironię, ogień, choć, zaważywszy na to, że miał w nim spłonąć, powinien go nienawidzić. Salvatore każe mu przejść do rzeczy. Enzo rozpina czarny worek, w którym jak się okazuje jest Aaron. Żywy. Damon jest zszokowany. frame|Ostatnia rozmowa Enzo i Aarona.Szczególnie dziwi go fakt, że Whitmore jeszcze żyje. Wampir mówi, że jest on ostatnim z całej przeklętej rodziny i trzeba go zabić. Enzo pyta go, czy sam ma to zrobić, czy Damon się skusi. Salvatore próbuje się wymigać, pytając, czy jego kolega zrozumiałby gdyby powiedział, że to przyjaciel przyjaciela, ale Lorenzo nalega. Ostatecznie Damon jest zmuszony skręcić Enzo kark i hipnotyzuje Aarona, aby uciekał i nigdy nie wracał. Później Katherine (w ciele Eleny) zrywa ze starszym Salvatore, co sprawia, że diametralnie zmienia swój pogląd. Pod koniec odcinka widać Enzo, leżącego na jezdni. Aaron zatrzymuje auta i wychodzi ze środka. Podchodzi do wampira, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Damon rozmawia z Aaronem, tłumacząc mu, dlaczego go odnalazł. Na końcu mówi, że Elena uważa go za potwora i ma rację, po czym rzuca się na studenta. Enzo rzuca, że to jest właśnie Damon Salvatore, jakiego pamięta. thumb|left|230px|Enzo i Damon nad Dianą.W Total Eclipse of the Heart, Enzo pojawia się podczas rozmowy braci Salvatore na temat zachowania Damona. Ucinają sobie krótką pogawędkę, w której Lorenzo m. in. wypytuje Stefana o Wesa Maxfielda, mówiąc, że jest on kolejny na liście do zlikwidowania. Później Enzo wraz z Damonem idą do piwnicy, w której przetrzymują dyrektorkę Whitmore College, Diane Freeman. Kobieta, prosi, aby ją wypuścili, jednak wampiry są nieugięte. Nawet, gdy mówi, iż ma dwójkę dzieci, oni nie zmieniają zdania. Oskarżają ją o zatuszowanie morderstwa na terenie kampusu, ale Diane nie przyznaje się do tego. Dopiero pod przymusem hipnozy Damona wyjawia prawdę. Gdy mężczyźni dowiadują się, że werbena nie krąży już w organizmie Freeman, wypytują ją o Wesa. Okazuje się, że kobieta nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jest Maxfield, ponieważ nie ma od niego wieści od dłuższego czasu. Damon z udawanym smutkiem oznajmia, że to wielka szkoda, bo sprawi to, że umrze. Enzo jednym ruchem skręca jej kark. Po tym wydarzeniu Lorenzo wybiera się do lasu, aby zakopać tam zwłoki ofiary. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się tam młodszy brat Damona, Stefan. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiają, ale kończy się na tym, że Stefan grozi Enzo, aby wyniósł się z miasta i więcej nie pokazywał - inaczej Salvatore go zabije. Lorenzo wyśmiewa go, jednak po chwili Stefan przygniata go do ziemi. Ostatecznie chłopak zostawia leżącego Enzo. Później Enzo wchodzi w korytarz, na którym rozmawiają Bonnie, Jeremy i Damon. Mówi Bennett kim jest, po czym w drastyczny sposób zmusza ją, aby zgodziła się im pomóc. thumb|240px|Lorenzo w lesie.Chłopak porywa przyrodniego brata Eleny, który ma być ich zabezpieczeniem. W czasie kiedy Bonnie pomaga młodej czarownicy Liv wykonać zaklęcie, Enzo telefonuje do Damona i straszy dziewczyny, że Jeremy będzie za chwilę martwy. Lorenzo rozmawia z zakładnikiem, po czym zakłada mu worek foliowy na głowę, aby go udusić. W tej samej chwili do pokoju wpada Stefan i Katherine. Salvatore rzuca się na przyjaciela swojego brata, po czym trwają w zaciętej bójce. Nagle Enzo odrywa ostry odłamek drewna i rzuca nim w plecy Katherine, której jakoś udaje się uratować Jeremy'ego. Gdy przychodzi Damon, Lorenzo jak gdyby nigdy nic wstaje z podłogi, otrzepuje spodnie, klepie Stefana w ramię i mówi Damonowi, że ominęła go cała zabawa, po czym wychodzą. Potem Salvatore i Lorezno jadą do Richmond, gdzie ukrywa się Wes. Na miejscu czeka ich niespodzianka, ponieważ doktor nie jest sam. Otaczają go Podróżnicy, wypowiadający jakieś zaklęcia. Po chwili wampiry są obezwładnione, a Maxfield strzyka mu tajemniczą substancję. Po obudzeniu się, Damon opowiada Enzo, że szalony doktorek wstrzyknął mu do żył substancję, która sprawia, że wampiry zaczynają żywić się tylko i wyłącznie wampirami. W No Exit, Damon i Enzo udają się do domu pewnego farmera, ponieważ zdają sobie sprawę, iż Damon będzie potrzebowała wampirzej krwi. Prawdopodobnie Lorenzo karmi się na farmerze Johnie, a po nakarmieniu go swoją krwią, zabija go. W tym samym czasie Damon i Enzo oglądają jego dom. Lorenzo znajduje zdjęcie w ozdobnej ramce. Zakładają się, że żona odeszła od niego do pastora. Po chwili ich rozmowa schodzi na poważniejsze tematy. frame|left|Enzo wyjaśnia wszystko farmerowi. Z czasem budzi się zdezorientowany John. Nie wie, co się dzieje i co zrobili mu nieznajomi mężczyźni. Enzo krótko wyjaśnia mu, co się stało, że umarł, ale żyje, ponieważ miał jego krew w obiegu, kiedy zginął. Wampir daje mu torebkę krwi, a John bierze ją i pije łapczywie aż do końca. Zszokowany pyta, co to było. Lorenzo odpowiada, że krew i chce przejść do innej części, ale farmer wydaje się wstrząśnięty informacją, że teraz pije ludzką krew. Okazuje się, że zakład wygrywa Damon, ponieważ żona farmera odeszła wiele lat temu do farmaceuty, a nie do pastora. Chwilę później Salvatore zabija nowo stworzonego krwiopijcę. Uspokaja się, ale wie, że za osiem godzin znowu będzie musiał dostać wampirzą krew. Próbują wyjść, ale okazuje się, iż przed domem farmera zebrał się cały legion Podróżników, wypowiadających jakieś zaklęcie. Wes informuje Enzo, że ich nie wypuszczą i poczekają, aż Salvatore rzuci mu się do gardła. Lorenzo dla bezpieczeństwa przykuwa go łańcuchami do fotela, po czym bierze telefon, i mimo protestów Damona, dzwoni do Stefana, licząc na jakąkolwiek pomoc. Zanim przybywają, Wes rani Enzo w tors, chcąc, aby Salvatore poczuł zapach wampirzej krwi. W jednej chwili Damon staje się niewyobrażalnie (nawet jak na wampira) silny i wyrywa łańcuchy. Następnie rzuca się na Enzo i karmi się na nim. Chociaż Lorenzo kilkakrotnie rozkazuje mu, aby przestał, ten nie reaguje. Nagle Damon wypluwa całą krew i krztusi się. Jak się okazuje, Podróżnicy sprawili, że krew Enzo go paliła. Wes daje mu alternatywę: albo zostać tu z Damonem i czekać na pewną śmierć, albo wyjść z nim, w zamian za przysługę. Ostatecznie Lorenzo się zgadza, do czego nakłania go Salvatore. frame|left|Enzo poznaje Caroline.W While You Were Sleeping, Lorenzo pojawia się w laboratorium, w którym przebywa Caroline, szukająca jakichkolwiek wskazówek na temat wirusa Eleny. Forbes odsłuchuje nagranie Wesa z dyktafonu, po czym jest przerażona - jad wilkołaka wzmaga kolejny etap wirusa. Lorenzo przedstawia się Caroline, po czym rozpoczynają krótką, ale treściwą rozmowę. Kiedy blondynka chce wyjść, Enzo powiadamia ją, że ma antidotum i dziwi się, że nie jest ani trochę pod wrażeniem. Caroline zamiera, widząc nadzieję dla swojej przyjaciółki. Po chwili dzwoni do Stefana, aby go o tym powiadomić. Nie może powiedzieć wprost, że Enzo zakazał jej mówić, więc każe mu przyjechać na podany adres. Po kilku protestach Salvatore nie ma wybory i jedzie w wybrane miejsce. Caroline i Stefan udają się na obrzeża miasta. Tam czeka na nich Lorenzo. Wymieniają parę zdań. frame|left|Lorenzo i Caroline jadą pozbyć się ostatniego sobowtóra Silasa.Po chwili cały trawnik zapełnia się Podróżnikami. Na czele grupy stoi Sloan, przedstawiająca się Stefanowi. Wyjaśnia mu, że Elena jest cenna także dla nich. Da mu antidota, jeżeli coś dla nich zrobi. Mianowicie potrzebują jego krwi, aby odnaleźć ostatniego sobowtóra. Salvatore dobrowolnie poddaje się zaklęciu, które ma znaleźć jego następcę. Przed tym Enzo wymienia parę zdań z Caroline. Można swobodnie uznać, że ją podrywa, zwracając uwagę na słowa, jakim się do nie zwraca. Później okazuje się, iż Sloan zamierzała "usmażyć" Stefanowi mózg, aby zabić jego sobowtóra, ale Forbes to przerywa to, obiecując coś w zamian. W tym samym czasie Lorenzo udaje się do Eleny i Damona, żeby przynieś im antidotum, zanim będzie za późno. Salvatore budzi się, po czym żartuje sobie z Caroline. Po chwili przychodzi Enzo, każący pośpieszyć się Caroline. Stefan nie wie, o co chodzi, więc przyjaciółka tłumaczy mu, iż zgłosiła się, aby pomóc Enzo z uporaniem się z ostatnim sobowtórem. Lorenzo nie zgadza się, kiedy Stefan proponuje, że sam pojedzie. thumb|left|230px|Enzo rozmawia z Caroline.W Rescue Me, Enzo przebywa w Atlancie z Caroline. Kiedy siedzą w kawiarni, dzwoni Sloan. Lorenzo wyprzedza Caroline i odbiera telefon. Sloan zakłada po ironicznym tonie wampira, że nie znaleźli jeszcze sobowtóra. Podróżniczka informuje ich, że nazywa się Tom Avery i pracuje w Szpitalu Metropolitan w Atlancie. Caroline, która podsłuchiwała, wyrywa Enzo komórkę i pyta wzburzona, czy znowu połączyła się z umysłem Stefana. Enzo unosi brwi. Caroline grozi Sloan, że ją zabije, jeżeli zrobi to jeszcze raz, po czym rozłącza się. Później udają się do szpitala. Blondynka hipnotyzuje recepcjonistkę, aby zadzwoniła do kogoś, kto znam Toma. Kiedy mówi to Enzo on tylko siedzi na krześle. Zapada niezręczna cisza. Raz Enzo cały czas na nią patrzy. Po chwili wampir uśmiecha się. Caroline bierze do rąk gazetę i udaje, że zaczyna czytać. Podczas ich rozmowy przychodzi lekarz, pytający, czy to oni szukali Toma. Podrywają się z miejsc i przytakują. Doktor informuje ich, że Tom zniknął jakieś cztery miesiące temu i nikt nie wiem, gdzie teraz jest, po czym odchodzi. Caroline dzwoni do Stefana, aby mu o tym powiedzieć. Sloan odbiera telefon, a Care przekazuje jej, że cała psycho-wizja była fałszywa i rozkazuje, żeby dała do telefonu Salvatore'a. Podróżniczka włącza głośnik i zamacza palce w krwi wampira. Tymczasem Forbes pyta Stefana o szczegóły wizji, jednak ten nic więcej nie pamięta. Sloan decyduje, że muszą thumb|222px|Lorenzo i Caroline znajdują kolejnego sobowtóra Silasa, Toma Avery'ego."wejść" głębiej i mimo licznych protestów blondynki połącza się z jego umysłem. Caroline panikuje, a Stefan w swojej wizji widzi rudowłosą kobietę, która zaczepia sanitariusza. Lorenzo przysłuchuje się, jak Forbes uspokaja swojego przyjaciela przez telefon. Po dłużej chwili Salvatore odzywa się i mówi, że wszystko w porządku, po czym przekazuje, gdzie mają szukać Avery'ego. Enzo i Caroline udają się na 6643 Peachtree Drive. Stoi tam dom, a poczta jest czteromiesięczna. Lorenzo puka do drzwi, ale nikt nie otwiera. Po chwili wampir wyrywa klamkę, a drzwi się otwierają. Na podłodze są narysowane różne wzory, które ciągną się przez cały dom. frame|left|Enzo zabija Hazel.Na środku salonu klęczy rudowłosa kobieta z oczami w słup. Caroline próbuje wejść, ale nie może. Okazuje się, że Hazel jest właścicielką domu. Lorenzo mówi, że nie na długo, po czym ciska klamką w głowę czarownicy, co sprawia, że umiera, a dom staje się wolny. Po chwili wchodzą do środka. Caroline jest wściekła na Enzo, że ją zabił, skoro mogła odpowiedzieć na ich pytania. Według Lorenzo była w transie, niezdolna do jakichkolwiek negocjacji. Nagle do ich uszu dobiega bicie serca. Udają się na dół, gdzie znajdują Toma, leżącego na noszach, wokół którego ciągnęły się różne symbole i świece. Caroline i Enzo podchodzą do niego. Forbes próbuje go obudzić, a gdy się to nie udaje, zaciska palce na jego szyi. Nagle Avery budzi się, a blondynka odskakuje na bok. Później hipnotyzuje go oraz obiecuje, że nie będzie bolało. W chwili, gdy ma skręcić mu kark, pojawia się przy Enzo i robi z nim to samo. Po chwili zabiera stąd Toma i zostawia nieprzytomnego wampira. Później widać Lorenzo na podziemnym parkingu, kiedy Caroline próbuje pomóc uciec Sobowtórowi. Enzo skręca mu kark, a Caroline jest w szoku. Wampir wyjaśnia, że Podróżnicy wiedzą, gdzie jest Maggie, a on w przeciwieństwie do niej, zrobi wszystko dla ludzi których kocha. Lorenzo odchodzi i nie pojawia się już w tym odcinku. thumb|260px|Enzo i Damon grają w bilarda.W Resident Evil, Lorenzo przebywa w domu Salvatore'ów. Gra w bilarda z Damonem, rozmawiając z nim na temat całej sytuacji z Eleną. Wampir nie omieszkuje mu dokuczać. Uważa, że to wszystko jest zagmatwane. Nie rozumie po co wampir udał się na zebranie szkolne brata swojej eks, Jeremy'ego. Na pytanie Salvatore odpowiada, że chłopak miał problemy w szkole. Po kilku zdaniach Damon stwierdza, że Enzo jest nieznośny i może ta jego Maggie nie może się odnaleźć, bo nie chce zostać znaleziona. Lorenzo mówi, iż jest to wyłącznie wina Podróżników, ponieważ spłonęli, zanim zdążyli mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest jego była ukochana. thumb|left|230px|Caroline rzuca Enzo kurtkę.Podczas ich rozmowy, Elena i Caroline są w Mystic Grillu, gdzie Gilbert doznaje wizji. Dziewczyna dzwoni do Damona, jednak ten lekceważy telefon. Forbes wyciąga swój i wybija numer do Enzo. Wampir odbiera, a Caroline relacjonuje to, co się dzieje. Lorenzo siedzi w fotelu i przysłuchuje się Damonowi i Care. Dogryza swojemu przyjacielowi, że Elena ma seks-sny z jego bratem, na co Gilbert gwałtownie protestuje, Caroline ją popiera, a Damon mówi, że nie musi nic wiedzieć. Ostatecznie Salvatore mówi, że trzeba przyprowadzić wiedźmę. Po chwili przychodzi Elena wraz z Caroline. Kiedy sytuacja między Gilbert a Salvatore staje się wyraźnie napięta, Enzo wychodzi proponując komukolwiek drinka w bibliotece, a Care ochoczo idzie za nim, akceptując "zaproszenie". thumb|230px|Enzo wraz z Caroline i Eleną w przedsionku.Siedząc w osobnym pokoju, wampiry bez wstydu i zahamowań przysłuchują się rozmowie byłej pary, raz po raz komentując dane wypowiedzi. Kiedy Elena prosi Damona, aby zostali przyjaciółmi, Enzo mówi Forbes, że teraz wszystko jest oficjalnie potwierdzone. Dziewczyna tego nie rozumie, więc Lorenzo tłumaczy, że do tej pory była jakaś nadzieja, nikła szansa, a teraz Damon został tej złudnej obietnicy pozbawiony. Ich rozmowa schodzi na temat Maggie, byłej ukochanej Enzo w Augustine. Ich wymiana zdań zostaje przerwana, kiedy w drzwiach domu staje Luke. Wszyscy gromadzą się w salonie, aby móc wysłuchać czarownika i zdać mu kilka pytań. Parker mówi, iż zza grobu powrócił ich lider, Markos i ma mroczny plan. Caroline przerywa mu, dodając, że złomowisko, w którym uprzednio pomieszkiwali Podróżnicy, jest puste. Każdy zgadza się z teorią Luke'a, że wizje mają być drogą do Markosa, więc, według Enzo, potrzeba im thumb|230px|Enzo i Damon wchodzą do domu Markosa.więcej wskazówek. Później Elena i Damon siedzą na ganku, kiedy Gilbert ma kolejny sen na jawie. Lorenzo staje w drzwiach i pyta, czy było dobrze, ale Elena ignoruje go i rzuca na odchodnym adres, w którym prawdopodobnie ma być Markos. Mężczyźni udają się na 4620 Walnut Drive, po czym wchodzą do środka. Lorenzo nieustannie dogryza kumplowi, zastanawiając się na głos, w którym miejscu Elena i Stefan uprawiali swój szalony seks. W salonie na fotelu siedzi przywódca Podróżników. Jest zdziwiony, że to nie Elena i Stefan i pyta, co tu robią. Damon wymija go i zadaje jemu pytania na temat całej sytuacji. Później Markos proponuje spacer, ale kiedy Enzo próbuje iść razem z nimi, Podróżnik mówi mu, żeby został, jeżeli chce znaleźć Maggie. Wampir, chcąc ją ponownie zobaczyć, ulega mu. Więcej Enzo nie pojawia się w tym odcinku. thumb|left|230px|Enzo rozmawia przez telefon z Damonem.W Man on Fire, Enzo pojawia się na ulicy, rozmawiając z Damonem przez telefon. Wampir chce wiedzieć, czy Lorenzo nie wie przypadkiem, gdzie mogą być teraz Podróżnicy, ale mężczyzna nie wie i rozłącza się. Wchodzi do kawiarni, gdzie przebywa Stefan, Elena, Bonnie i Liv. Oskarża Salvatore'a o zabicie miłości jego życia, Maggie. Stefan nie przyznaje się do tego, że to zrobił - mówi, iż w 1960 prawie w ogóle nie żywił się na ludziach, a co dopiero zabijał. Okazuje się, że Enzo zahipnotyzował kilku chłopaków, aby na jego znak zabili Luke'a, aby podporządkować sobie Liv. Dziewczyna robi wszystko, co wampir chce, aby zachować brata przy życiu. Inny student związuje Elenę i Stefana linami, nasączonymi werbeną. Enzo zaczyna czytać im na głos dziennik Maggie, który mówi, że w 1958 roku przeniosła się do Mystic Falls, a w 1960 roku zginęła brutalnie zamordowana. Podczas gdy wampir mówił do Eleny i Stefana, Bonnie usiłowała wysłać SMSa do Damona. Enzo zauważa to i wyrywa jej telefon, sam do niego dzwoniąc. thumb|230px|Lorenzo w barze.Lorenzo nie daje dokończyć Damonowi zdania i rozłącza się, a starszy Salvatore szuka informacji o tej dacie w kronice policyjnej. W międzyczasie Enzo ciągle nalega, aby Stefan przyznał, że zabił Maggie. W końcu, kiedy wampir chwyta Bonnie za gardło, mówiąc, że zabije ją, jeżeli nie powie prawdy, Salvatore potwierdza, że zabił Maggie, chociaż jak się później okazuje, prawda jest zupełnie inna. Lorenzo kilkakrotnie wbija Stefanowi kawałki drewna w brzuch, a potem zatapia dłoń w jego klatce piersiowej, powodując niesamowity ból Salvatore'a. Nagle pojawia się Damon, co trochę dezorientuje Enzo. Mężczyźni zaczynają rozmawiać. Damon zdradza przyjacielowi, że to on zabił Maggi 8 listopada 1960 roku, kiedy chciała wstrzyknąć mu werbenę. Enzo znajduje jednak inny sposób, aby zapomnieć o całym źle, jakie przytrafiło mu się w życiu - wyłącza człowieczeństwo. Chociaż Damon go powstrzymuje, wampir przypomina sobie wszystkie przykre wydarzenia i "przyciska guzik". Mówi thumb|left|230px|Enzo wyłącza człowieczeństwo.Salvatore'owi, że miał rację - czuje, że nic go nie obchodzi i ma gdzieś cały świat. Później Lorenzo pije bourbon i inne alkohole, po czym każe wyjść wszystkim studentom, z wyjątkiem Liv. Mówi, że chce coś przetestować, a potem wgryza się w szyję dziewczyny. Po krótkiej chwili puszcza ją, a ona upada na podłogę. Damon chce go powstrzymać przed dalszym rozrywaniem gardeł obecnych, ale Enzo skutecznie wbija mu szkło w szyję. Widząc to Stefan całkowicie przecina krępujące go więzy i rusza na wampira. Salvatore uderza go w twarz pięścią, ale Lorenzo oblewa go jakimś płynem, i korzystając z rozproszenia Stefana, porywa Elenę. Damon rusza za nim, a jego młodszy brat zostaje, aby uzdrowić krwią umierającą Liv. Później od razu znika, aby szukać porywacza. Podczas gdy Damon nagrywa się przyjacielowi na telefoniczną sekretarkę, Enzo i Elena znajdują się pod Uniwersytetem Whitmore. Dziewczyna próbuje go przekonać, że wyłączenie uczuć nie jest rozwiązaniem, a problemy thumb|230px|Martwy Enzo.i ból wrócą ze zdwojoną siłą, ale wampir każe jej się zamknąć i odchodzi kilka kroków dalej. Gilbert wykorzystuje to, że stoi on do niej plecami i zaciska związane ręce na jego szyi. Enzo jednak odrzuca ją od siebie i skręca jej kark. W tym momencie pojawia się Stefan i rzuca się na niego. Przez chwilę biją się, aż Lorenzo przyciska Salvatore'a do auta. Wszędzie jest rozlana benzyna, a Enzo wyciąga zapalniczkę, która lata temu należała do Maggie. Wampir mówi do przeciwnika o swoim planie zemsty, więc Stefan korzysta z jego rozproszenia i zatapia dłoń w jego piersi. Wtedy Enzo wpada na inny pomysł odegrania się za zabójstwo jego ukochanej - jednym ruchem odpycha się od ramion Salvatore'a, przez co wyrywa sobie serce. Wie, jak poczuje się Damon, kiedy dowie thumb|left|230px|Enzo w salonie Salvatore'ów.się, iż jego własny brat zabił jego jedynego najlepszego przyjaciela. Później Enzo pojawia się w domu Tylera, w którym przebywa Bonnie i Jeremy. Stefan uprzedził Bennett, że zabił Lorenzo, ale chce, aby Damon się o tym nie dowiedział. Po krótkim wahaniu, dziewczyna zgadza się i kłamie, że to jakiś wilkołak chce przejść na Drugą Stronę. Enzo mówi jej, że jeszcze się spotkają, a sam jest naprawdę dobry w zemście. Mężczyzna przenika przez Bon. Ostatecznie Enzo pojawia się, kiedy Stefan i Damon rozmawiają o nim w salonie. Przysłuchuje się ich wymianie zdań, po czym, choć nie mogą go widzieć, sam też coś mówi. }} |-|Sezon 6= thumb|left|222px|Lorenzo wbija widelec Stefanowi w dłoń.Ivy pyta Caroline czy Enzo jest jej chłopakiem, na co wampirzyca gwałtownie zaprzecza i pyta ją, czy wyobraża sobie, że mogłaby umawiać się z "tym czymś". Enzo zwraca jej uwagę, mówiąc, że przez swój bardzo wyczulony, właściwie nadnaturalny słuch wszystko słyszy. Nawiązując do słowa użytego w poprzednim zdaniu, mężczyzna pyta nową dziewczynę Stefana, czy wierzy w rzeczy nadprzyrodzone. Gdy dziewczyna kręci głową, mówiąc, iż nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała, wampir śmieje się, że aby znaleźć Stefana musiał zasięgnąć rady właśnie u czarownicy. Wszyscy zaczynają się nieprzyjemnie śmiać. Wieczorem sprawy przybierają ostrzejszy obrót. Caroline jest naprawdę zirytowana faktem, iż młodszy Salvatore żył thumb|222px|Enzo zastaje płaczącą Care.normalnie przez ponad dwa miesiące, nie interesując się zmarłym bratem ani nie dając znaku życia.,Wywiązuje się kłótnia. Lorenzo uspokaja Caroline, mówiąc, że nie ma potrzeby robienia scen, po czym błyskawicznie wbija widelec w dłoń Stefana. Zszokowana Ivy patrzy na gojącą się w błyskawicznym tępię ranę, na co szybko reaguje Forbes - używa perswazji na dziewczynie i zabiera ją na górę, obrzucając Enzo gniewnym spojrzeniem. Między Stefanem a Lorenzo wywiązuje się bójka. Przyjaciel Damona oskarża go o byciem tchórzem, ponieważ zrezygnował z przywrócenia swojego brata. Po krótkiej bijatyce, Salvatore skręca Enzo kark.thumb|left|220px|Enzo i Caroline. W międzyczasie, kiedy wampir stara się przywrócić ład mieszkaniu, na dół schodzi Forbes. Mówi "przyjacielowi", co czuła przez cały czas, kiedy się do niej nie odzywał, nie odpisywał na esemesy, po czym nazywa go dupkiem i wychodzi drzwiami. Na odchodnym rzuca, że jeżeli chce pozbyć się Lorenzo, musi sam go wynieść. Chwilę później widać płaczącą w samochodzie Caroline. Gdy Enzo wchodzi do środka, wampirzyca próbuje ukryć swoje łzy, odwracając twarz, jednak wściekły mężczyzna łapie ją za podbródek, po czym mówi, że musi tam wrócić. Kiedy Stefan wychodzi wynieść resztki mebli przed dom, pojawia się Enzo. Trzyma Ivy za gardło i nie reaguje na sugestie Stefana, aby ją wypuścił. W końcu wampir zgadza się i "puszcza" ją, jednocześnie skręcając jej kark. Salavtore nie wierzy w to co widzi, więc Enzo wykorzystuje to, żeby powiedzieć mu kilka zdań od siebie. Ostatecznie Lorenzo jednym ruchem skręca Stefanowi kark i wychodzi. W Welcome to Paradise, Enzo... W Black Hole Sun, Enzo... W The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Enzo... W Do You Remember the First Time?, Enzo... W I Alone, Enzo... W Christmas Through Your Eyes, Enzo... thumb|left|222px|Enzo nagle pojawia się na wystawie w Duke.W Woke Up With a Monster, Enzo pojawia się na wystawie fotografii w Duke, kiedy Stefan przysłuchuje się jak Sarah opisuje jedno ze swoich dzieł. Wampir stwierdza, że to dobra robota, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę Salavatore'a. Zdziwiony Stefan pyta go, co tu robi, na co Lorenzo ironicznie odpowiada, iż podobnie jak on szuka malowideł, aby udekorować ściany. Salvatore twierdzi, że prawdopodobnie teraz wysunie jakieś żądania, ale Enzo usprawiedliwia się - twierdzi, że przyszedł tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć co dziś porabiał. Dodaje także, że zostawił mu kilka pytań bez odpowiedzi, a on takich nienawidzi.thumb|222px|Enzo rozmawia ze Stefanem. Stefan powstrzymuje go od wyjawienia Sarze, kim naprawdę jest i opowiada mu całą historię. O tym jak uratował Sarah, przywożąc Gail do szpitala. Enzo nadal nie rozumie, dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na zachowaniu jej przy życiu,left|222px|Enzo opowiada w skrócie swoje życie organizatorce wystawy. na co Stefan odpowiada, że jeżeli chce powiedzieć Damonowi, iż okłamywał go przez osiemnaście lat , niech to zrobi. Straci jednak przez to coś cennego - swoją obsesję. Lorenzo rzuca na pożegnanie, że to dzieło może sobie zostawić, bo zawsze fotografia go nudziła. Okazuje się jednak, że wampir został na wystawie. Kiedy większość osób wyszła, zaczepił on kobietę z listą. Opowiada jej swoją historię, po czym zahipnotyzowuje, aby niczego nie pamiętała. Enzo nie pojawia się więcej w tym odcinku. thumb|222px|Matt i Enzo w samochodzie.W The Day I Tried To Live, Enzo siedzi wraz z Mattem w samochodzie. Jak się okazuje, przyjechali do Duke. Donovan podejrzewa, że wampir nie przywiózł go tutaj, aby mógł kontynuować swoją naukę, na co Lorenzo odpowiada, iż pozna dziś prawdziwą Sarah Salvatore - tą, która była pilnie strzeżonym przez Stefana i trzymanym w sekrecie kwiecie. Chłopak nie do końca rozumie, dlaczego przyjacielowi Damona tak bardzo na tym zależy. Enzo wyjaśnia, iż Stefan zamiast uwolnić swojego brata od winy (myślał przecież, że Sarah umarła w brzuchu Gail), wykorzystał jej istnienie, aby trzymać go w ryzach, a to nie jest za bardzo braterskie. thumb|222px|Matt konfrontuje się z Lorenzo.Wampir przydusza protestującego Donovana, ale kiedy zaczyna grozić jego matce, chłopak odpuszcza. Powoli dochodzi do siebie i przygląda się przez okno krewnej Stefana i Damona. Później Enzo pojawia się, kiedy Sarah delikatnie zbywa Matta, a on odpuszcza. Wampir uważa, że naprawdę brakuje mu wprawy, a kiedy chłopak broni się, mówiąc, iż się starał, Lorenzo odpowiada, że gdyby na nią chrząkał, odniosłoby to lepszy efekt. Chcąc "przywrócić go na właściwe tory", zabiera mu kurtkę,portfel i komórkę. NIEDOKOŃCZONE thumb|left|222px|Rozmowa z Mattem.W Stay, Enzo dzwoni do Matta, przebywającego w Mystic Grill na pożegnalnym przyjęciu Jeremy'ego. Młody Gilbert chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Lorenzo jeszcze żyje i dzwoni do Donovana, jednak on zbywa przyjaciela i odbiera telefon. frame|Enzo spotyka Jeremy'ego.Gdy tylko chłopak się odwraca, zauważa Sarah wchodzącą do Mystic Grill. Wampir daje mu wskazówki, po czym rozłącza się. Za jakiś czas Enzo pojawia się na tyłach lokalu, gdzie przebywa Jeremy, który niedawno rozstał się z Eleną. Enzo mówi, iż słyszał, że młody Gilbert opuszcza miasto, po czym dodaje, iż to całkiem rozsądne z jego strony, skoro próbował go nieudolnie zabić. Wampir błyskawicznie przyciska łowcę do ziemi. Chwilę później, kiedy Sarah i Matt prowadzą rozmowę, komórka Donovana ponownie daje o sobie znać. Poirytowany Matt odbiera, mówiąc, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas, na co Lorenzo odpowiada, iż w ogóle go to nie obchodzi. Następnie "prosi" go, aby przyprowadził pannę Nelson do tunelu wzdłuż rzeki przy trasie 13. Chłopak nie przystaje na to, ponieważ uważa, że Lorenzo wyrządzi jej krzywdę i proponuje, aby wampir tu przyszedł. Nie podoba się to Enzo - sądzi, że brzmiało to zupełnie tak, jakby to on wydawał rozkazy jemu. thumb|222px|Enzo i Sarah nad Mattem.Wampir wyjawia, iż wybrał sobie bardziej "lokalną" ofiarę i zwraca się do Jeremy'ego, pytając, czy jest to szlachetne. Przyduszony chłopak próbuje odpowiedzieć, jednak z jego ust wydostaje się jedynie zniekształcony pomruk. Matt jest zszokowany i wystraszony, więc nie mając wyboru, zgadza się przyprowadzić pannę Salvatore we wskazane miejsce. Kiedy para jest już na miejscu, komórka Donovana ponownie dzwoni. Chłopak chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest wampir, na co on odpowiada, że tam gdzie oni, po czym pyta, czy go nie widzi. Matt daje przeczącą odpowiedzieć, więc Enzo każe przesunąć mu się o parę kroków. Słychać pisk opon, a w stojącego na środku drogi Matta, wjeżdża z zawrotną szybkoscią samochód, po czym opuszcza to miejsce. 240px|left|Lorenzo ulecza Matta.Przerażona Sarah podbiega do swojego towarzysza i spanikowana chce wykręcić numer na pogotowie, jednak Donovan ją powstrzymuje - uważa, że dziewczyna powinna stąd jak najszybciej uciekać. Nagle pojawia się Enzo. Pyta, co tu się stało, ponieważ właśnie przechadzał się po okolicy i ich usłyszał. Sarah wyjaśnia, że czekają na ambulans, któremu najwidoczniej się nie śpieszy, a z Mattem jest bardzo źle. Jego oddech jest przerwany. Lorenzo mówi, iż prawdopodobnie ma przebite płucu. Słysząc to, Donovan każe mu to naprawić, co wzbudza zdziwienie panny Nelson. Lorenzo gryzie swój nadgarstek, po czym przystawia go do ust Matta, pojąc go swoją krwią. Zszokowana Sarah odskakuje w tył ze strachem na twarzy. Pyta go, jak to zrobił, a drugie pytanie zamiera na jej ustach, ponieważ Lorenzo z wampirzą prędkością opuszcza to miejsce. thumb|left|222px|Enzo w Mystic Grill.W The Downward Spiral, Enzo pije herbatę w Mystic Grill, wiedząc, iż obserwuje go Sarah, co kilka minut robiąc zdjęcia. Specjalnie ukazuje swoje żyły, kiedy dziewczyna go fotografuje. W pewnym momencie chowa się za lampę na stoliku, wiedząc, iż Lorenzo ją zauważył. Kiedy ponownie patrzy na górę, miejsce, gdzie siedział jest puste, a po nim nie ma śladu. Nagle rozlega się męski głos za jej plecami, a kiedy się odwraca, widzi wampira. Żartuje sobie, aby następnym razem skupiła się na jego lewym boku, który jest znacznie bardziej atrakcyjny. Sarah ciężko wzdycha i mówi "o mój Boże", na co Enzo pyta ją, czy kiedyś już się nie spotkali. thumb|222px|Lorenzo podchodzi do Sarah.Potomkini Salvatore'ów potwierdza to, mówiąc, iż uratował on jej przyjaciela, Matta. Lorenzo przybiera minę, jakby próbował coś sobie przypomnieć, a panna Nelson, widząc to, dodaje, że zrobił to za pomocą swoje krwi. Enzo udaje, iż nagle przypomniał sobie, o kogo chodzi i z grzeczności pyta ją, czy nazywa się Sarah. Dziewczyna potwierdza to kiwnięciem głowy. Wampir wykorzystuje fakt, że nawiązali rozmowę i proponuje dziewczynie dołączenie do niego na filiżankę herbaty, na co ona wskazuje mu dłonią wolne miejsce obok siebie. Lorenzo komentuje to jako odważne i mówi, że mu się to podoba. Przedstawia się krewnej Stefana, która jest nieco zdziwiona jego lakoniczną opowieścią na temat samego siebie. Kiedy rozmawiają na temat wampiryzmu, pojawia się Caroline. Enzo cieszy się na jej widok i wita się z nią. wampirzyca pyta go, kogo właściwie wtajemnicza w swoje najmroczniejsze tajemnice, więc Enzo przedstawia Sarah. Care szybko zauważa aparat i łączy fakty, podsumowując, iż jest to Sarah od Stefana. Nim udaje jej się to wypowiedzieć na głos, Lorenzo używa perswazji na dziewczynie, zmuszając ją, aby poszła napić się drinka. Widząc to, panna Forbes mówi, że to wspaniałe uczucie mieć gdzieś to, co wampir właśnie robi z tą biedną dziewczyną. Następnie dodaje, iż jej dawna wersja mogłaby mieć z tego powodu moralny problem.thumb|left|222px|Nadejście Caroline. Enzo wydaje się odrobinę zdegustowany tym, iż Caroline wyłączyła człowieczeństwo, ale tego nie komentuje. Dziewczyna opowiada, że jest tu, aby rekrutować młodych chłopaków na dzisiejszą imprezę w domu Whitmore. Pyta go, czy lubi tańczyć, a kiedy sarkastycznie odpowiada, że uwielbia, widzą się na miejscu. Wampir z zamyśloną miną patrzy jak Care opuszcza Mystic Grill. thumb|left|200px|Caroline uwodzi Lorenzo.Wieczorem Enzo przyjeżdża na imprezę w domu Whitmore. Na parkingu czeka na niego Caroline. Pyta go, gdzie ma Sarah i czy nie zabrał jej, ponieważ obawiał się przedstawić ją Stefanowi, na co on odpowiada, iż po prostu bał się, że Salvatore nie uzna jej za tak fascynującą jak on. Care komplementuje jego akcent, mówiąc, iż przez niego wszystko, co pada z jego ust jest fascynujące. Kiedy Lorenzo informuje ją, że krewna Stefana nie była zszokowana na wieść o tym, iż jest on wampirem, Caroline wysunęła hipotezę, że skoro Salvatore chronił ją od dziecka, została zahipnotyzowana, aby nie mieć nic przeciwko wampirom. Enzo jest pod wrażeniem jej pomysłowości i mówi, że jest geniuszem.thumb|190px|Caroline podstępnie wykrada telefon wampira. Wampirzyca przymilnie mu dziękuję i z rozmysłem dotyka jego klatki piersiowej, mówiąc, że może zaprezentować mu także swoje inne talenty. Na twarzy Enzo pojawia się lekki uśmiech, ale cofa się o krok w geście odmowy. Uważa, że kiedy nie jest sobą, nie jest to zabawne. Następnie wymija ją i odchodzi. Przez chwilę Caroline wydaje się zrezygnowana i zakłopotana, jednak po chwili dostrzegamy telefon w jej ręce. Telefon, który nie należy do niej, ale do Enzo. thumb|left|222px|Enzo przychodzi do Scull Baru.W A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Enzo pojawia się w Scull Bar, chcąc odzyskać swój telefon, który poprzedniego dnia ukradła mu Caroline. Kiedy tylko wchodzi do pomieszczenia, panna Forbes zakazuje mu chodzić tamtędy, ponieważ właśnie umyła podłogę. Wampir rzuca "przepraszam, Kopciuszku", a uzbrojona w mopa Care ponownie myje skrawek podłoża. Lorenzo chce wiedzieć, co właściwie robi, na co wampirzyca odpowiada, iż sprząta bałagan, jaki wczoraj zrobiła wraz ze Stefanem. Słysząc to, Enzo jest lekko zdziwiony, ponieważ istotą wyłączeniathumb|222px|Enzo odzyskuje swój telefon. człowieczeństwa jest nie dbanie o to, jak zostawia się rzeczy. Panna Forbes odpowiada, iż chodzi tu do szkoły i chce, aby ten stan utrzymywał się jak najdłużej, dlatego musi nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń, a zniszczone nieruchomości i martwe ciała z pewnością przykułyby uwagę. To zaś przerwałoby jej rutynę, a tego wolałaby uniknąć. Jej marzeniem nie jest skończenie w celi, gdzie gnijąc, nie mogłaby przygotować się do swojego przedstawienia. Następnie dziewczyna pyta, co on tu robi, na co Enzo odpowiada, iż przyszedł po swój telefon. Dodaje, że to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego był jej wczoraj potrzebny. Panna Forbes lakonicznie odpowiada, iż tylko on miał numer Sarah Salvatore. Mężczyzna jest zaskoczony i lekko spięty, kiedy słyszy wzmiankę na temat krewniaczki Damona. Chce wiedzieć, po co był jej potrzebny jej numer. Lorenzo jest uspokojony, wiedząc, iż Sarah żyję, po czym rzuca, że człowieczeństwo Stefana to przeszłość. Caroline odpowiada, że zrobi wszystko, aby podtrzymać swoją rutynę i radzi mu, aby trzymał się z daleka. Następnie wampirzyca wręcza mu mop i na odchodnym rzuca, iż musi przygotować się na swoje przedstawienia, po czym wychodzi. thumb|left|222px|Wizyta u Alarica.Później wampir pojawia się w biurze Alarica, chcąc, aby ten pomógł mu uporać się z Caroline i Stefanem. Saltzman przerywa swoją telefoniczną rozmowę z Josette, widząc w progu pomieszczenia Enzo. Kiedy pyta go, co tu robi, Lorenzo odpowiada, iż liczy, że profesor ma duży zapas werbeny, aby złapać Care i Stefana, po czym przenieść do celi Salvatore'ów bez zbędnych dramatów. Słysząc to, Ric zadaje mu pytanie, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest człowiekiem, co oznacza, iż jest podatny na zranienia, a ma wystąpić przeciwko dwóm wampirom bez skrupułów. Enzo odpowiada, iż to rozumie – jego dziewczyna jest w ciąży i nagle boi się broni. Wie to, ponieważ podsłuchał jego rozmowę telefoniczną, dzięki wampirzemu słuchowi. thumb|left|222px|Polowanie na Stefana i Caroline.Choć początkowo człowiek nie chce brać udziału w misji porwania wampirów, zgadza się. Później widzimy ich w domu Whitmore, gdzie uzbrojeni w kusze szukają Stefana i Caroline. Alaric nie dowierza, iż Damon spędził z Enzo aż pięć lat w celi i nie popełnił samobójstwa. Słysząc to, Enzo określa go jako cwaniaka i dodaje, iż rozumie, dlaczego jest kumplem Salvatore'a. Saltzman jest zdziwiony tym, co robi Lorenzo – myślał, że wampir żywi głęboką nienawiść do Stefana, a teraz próbuje go ratować przed zatraceniem się w morderstwach. Lorenzo przytakuje mu i przyznaje, że miał na nim cały plan zemsty, jednak teraz, kiedy wyłączył człowieczeństwo, nie ma to sensu thumb|222px|Nieprzytomni mężczyźni.– aby kogoś zranić, musi mu zależeć. Po chwili dodaje, że gra jest zabawniejsza, mając dwóch graczy. Nauczyciel mówi, iż wczoraj pewna dziewczyna została prawie pokrojona tylko, dlatego, że wkroczył w jej życie i jeśli to jest jego idea zabawy, musi spojrzeć w lustro. Enzo pyta, czy ma jeszcze może przewartościować swój lekceważący stosunek do ludzkiego życia, na co Saltzman odpowiada, aby tylko skonfrontował się ze swoją głęboką, oczywistą samotnością. Lorenzo kpi z niego, a Ric odchodzi. Kiedy nadal kontynuują swoją wędrówkę korytarzami Whitmore, po schodach toczy się butelka wypełniona płynem. Pierwszy dostrzega ją Alaric i pokazuje ją swojemu kompanowi.thumb|left|222px|Enzo odwiedza Sarah w szpitalu. Nagle wybucha, a oni zostają odrzuceni pod wpływem siły. Kiedy znajdują ich Stefan i Caroline, Salvatore chce ich zabić, jednak panna Forbes go powstrzymuje, grożąc mu bronią. Ostatecznie oboje się wybudzają i idą w swoją stronę. Później widzimy jak Enzo odwiedza Sarah Salvatore w centrum medycznym Whitmore. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się na jego widok, a on komplementuje jej piżamę. Wita się z nim i pyta, czy wczoraj do niego dzwoniła, ponieważ zostawił jej wiadomość, że mają się spotkać, ale ona nic nie pamięta. Podczas rozmowy Lorenzo "przypadkowo" nazywa Sarah jej prawdziwym nazwiskiem, na co dziewczyna od razu zwraca uwagę. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego ją tak nazwał, na co Enzo lekko się uśmiecha. thumb|222px|Enzo i Sarah pod pensjonatem Salvatore'ów.W I Never Could Love Like That, Enzo przyjeżdża do pensjonatu Salvatore'ów wraz z Sarah. Po zaparkowaniu samochodu, para podchodzi do drzwi. Panna Nelson pyta wampira, czy wyciągnął ją ze szpitalnego łóżka i zużył cały bak, jeżdżąc przez całą noc, aby zaprowadzić ją w sam środek jakiegoś pustkowia. Słysząc to, Lorenzo wzdycha i odpowiada, że kiedy tylko te drzwi się otworzą, nie będzie ona dłużej jego problemem. Dziewczyna jest zdziwiona i komentuje to, mówiąc, iż nigdy nie była jego problemem. Zmęczony Enzo wyznaje, że od momentu, kiedy jej pra-pra-pra-wujek Stefan o mało co jej nie zabił. Zmieszany Sarah nie wie, o co chodzi i prosi wampira, aby powtórzył to, co właśnie powiedział, jednak w ty samym momencie drzwi się otwierają. Stoi w nich Lily, matka Stefana i Damona. Kobieta jest lekko zmieszana na widok gości i pyta ich, czy szukają jej syna. Enzo wydaje się być w szoku i nerwowo odpowiada, że to jego błąd. Lillian dokładnie mu się przygląda, rozpoznając w nim kogoś z przeszłości. Nim jednak wypowiada głośno swoje myśli, Lorenzo chwyta Sarah za rękę i mówi, że pomylił domy. Kiedy para jest z powrotem w samochodzie, panna Salvatore postanawia podjąć rozmowę. Sarah podejmuje dalszą rozmowę, wypytując znajomego o tożsamość owej kobiety oraz o to, jak w ogóle może znać jej prawdziwą rodzinę, skoro ona nie ma o niej pojęcia. Enzo pokrótce wyjaśnia jej, że powodem, przez który nic nie pamiętam jest to, iż jej wujek Stefan zahipnotyzował ją, aby o jej istnieniu nie dowiedział się drugi wujek - Damon, który zabił jej rodziców. Dodaje, że podzieliłaby ich los, gdyby nie Stefan. Sarah wydaje się być w szoku i z przerażeniem pyta, czy zabrał ją właśnie do tego złego. Enzo odpowiada, iż dobry wujek zboczył ze ścieżki i już nie jest dobry, więc miał nadzieję, że zaopiekuje się nią zły wujek, który teraz jest mniej zły od tego dobrego. Oszołomiona dziewczyna kręci głową i wyznaje, że kompletnie nic z tego nie rozumie. Wampir wzdycha i proponuje, iż opowie jej to wszystko jeszcze raz, lecz i tak nic nie stanie się dla niej jaśniejsze. Kiedy studentka nie protestuje, Enzo postanawia zmienić temat. Pyta ją, czy nadal chce wiedzieć, kim była tamta kobieta. Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, Lorenzo rozpoczyna opowieść, określając Lily jako najstraszniejszą kobietę, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Kiedy cześć ma już za sobą, patrzy dziewczynie w oczy, chcąc ją zahipnotyzować. Lorenzo odkrywa, iż Sarah jest na werbenie, co ona sama potwierdza, mówiąc, iż jego przyjaciel Matt dał jej trochę w szpitalu. Nagle panna Nelson wyciąga strzykawkę napełnioną owym ziołem i wbija ją w szyję towarzysza. Wampir od razu traci przytomność, a dziewczyna przejmuje kierownicę. Później orientujemy się, iż Sarah przywiozła wampira do swojego mieszkania. Wampir budzi się na kanapie, skrępowany linami. Przemawia do niej, mówiąc, iż popełniła błąd, co ona potwierdza. Uważa, że błędem było zaufanie jemu, wampirowi, który zaaranżował jej przyjaźń z niebieskookim barmanem, aby później on mógł odegrać rolę bohatera. Widząc jego zdziwioną minę, panna Nelson wyjaśnia, iż czytała jego SMSy z Mattem. Enzo uznaje, że tylko oszczędziła mu krępującej rozmowy. Dziewczyna lekceważy go, kręcąc głową i wyrzucając sobie, jak mogła być tak głupia, żeby obdarzyć go zaufaniem. Słysząc to, wampir pociesza ją, mówiąc, że dobrze pamięta, kiedy sam był tak naiwny - wraca do opowieści o Lily Salvatore. Gdy wraca do teraźniejszości, jego ręce nadal są związane, a on leży na kanapie. Sarah jest pełna wątpliwości, które Enzo stara się rozwiać. Wyjaśnia, iż została uratowana, a Stefan za pomocą perswazji wymazał całą prawdę. Jako argument wyciąga nietypowe fascynacje dziewczyny, m. in. mrokiem, śmiercią. Dodaje, iż tego ostatniego nie da się docenić, dopóki nie stanie się nad jej przepaścią. Mężczyzna ponownie wraca do swojej opowieści. Słuchając go, Sarah wyciąga aparat oraz statyw. Uważa, że kobieta wyświadczyła mężczyźnie przysługę. Lorenzo opowiada dziewczynie, jak obudził się sam na pokładzie statku, otoczony martwymi ludźmi, nie wiedząc, co się z nim dzieje. Dodaje, iż zarówno obietnica nowego życia, jak i nowej rodziny zniknęła wraz z Lily, która zrobiła z niego potwora i go porzuciła. Sarah pyta go o powód, dla którego o zrobiła, na co Enzo odpowiada, iż były to zapewne jakieś chore gierki. Panna Nelson uważa, iż to to samo, co on zrobił z nią, a on to jedynie potwierdza. Mówi, że cel był taki sam. Chciał uczynić jej to, co zostało zrobione jemu - zmienić ją w potwora. Nagle Lorenzo wstaje, uwalniając się z krępujących go więzów i kłuję dziewczynę w palec. Kiedy wyczuwa, iż werbena opuściła jej organizm, zastanawia się, co z nią zrobić. Rozważa zahipnotyzowanie jej, aby zamieszkała w jakimś uroczym miejscu. Sarah jednak proponuje mu coś innego. Ostatecznie Enzo zgadza się na propozycję Sarah i opuszcza jej mieszkanie, uprzednio życząc jej miłego życia. thumb|left|222px|Enzo przychodzi do Mystic Grill.W Because, Enzo pojawia się w Mystic Grill, zagradzając drogę Mattowi, który chciał podejść do stolika Lily. Wampir mówi, iż myślał, że Donovan uczy się obecnie na szeryfa, na co chłopak odpowiada, że tak było, ale dzięki Stefanowi i Caroline ledwo może zawiązać buta. Następnie Matt sarkastycznie pyta Lorenzo, czy jest tu, aby kogoś prześladować, przywołując sytuację z Sarah. Enzo kręci głową i wyjaśnia, że z tym skończył. thumb|222px|Spotkanie z Lily.Kiedy łapie kontakt wzrokowy z Lillian, dodaje, iż jeden z gości Mystic Grill jest mu winny kilka odpowiedzi. Pani Salvatore podchodzi do mężczyzn, lekceważąc Matta, który ostrzega, że nie może mieć tu żadnych problemów. Po jego wyrazie twarzy można się domyślić, iż ma dość supernaturalnych dramatów. Wampirzyca zwraca się do Enzo, kojarząc go z ostatniego spotkania w pensjonacie. Gdy Lily rozpoznaje Lorenzo, którego niegdyś przemieniła, ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie, czule patrząc mu w oczy, jednak zły wampir strąca jej ręce, pozostając obojętnym. Wtrąca się Matt, chcący wiedzieć, czy się skądś znają. Mama Damona i Stefana odpowiada, iż jedyne określenie, które teraz przychodzi jej do głowy to "jaki ten świat jest mały", lecz Enzo sarkastycznie ucina tą rozmowę. Lily proponuje drinka wampirowi, wyjaśniając, iż jej towarzyszka jeszcze nie przyszła, na co Lorenzo przystaje.thumb|222px|Zamówienie. Podczas zamawiania posiłku, okazuje się, iż Lillian nie wie, czym są skórki i tłumaczy kompanowi, że to jej pierwszy raz w restauracji. Gdy mężczyzna dalej nie ma pojęcia, o co jej chodzi, kobieta wyjaśnia, iż przez 100 była uwięziona z dala od cywilizacji. Słysząc to, wampir myśli, że to wymówka - sądzi, iż po prostu zapomniała numerku kabiny, w której przebywał i zostawiła go samego na statku. thumb|222px|Powrót do pensjonatu.Podczas dalszej rozmowy pani Salvatore mówi towarzyszowi, iż wolałaby, aby nie wspominał zwłok bez głów, ponieważ już dawno temu pożegnała się z tym nieprzyjemnym nawykiem. Enzo przypomina sobie, że Stefan również miał takie problem i dzieli się z tym z Lillian, jednak kiedy widzi jej minę, ucina ten temat. Kobieta tłumaczy, że to nie wina jej synów, iż nic do nich nie czuje - po prostu przypominają jej o okresie życia, o którym wolałaby zapomnieć. Następnie opowiada, że swój instynkt macierzyński przelała na swoich towarzyszy w więziennym wymiarze, kiedy opiekowała się nimi, odmierzając codziennie kroplę krwi dla każdego.thumb|left|222px|Odkrycie braku ascendentu. Lorenzo uznaje to za przykry obowiązek, na co Lily protestuje - mówi, iż lojalność nie jest obowiązkiem, po czym kończy ten temat. Dzieli się swoimi planami, czyli wydostaniem swojej rodziny z więziennego wymiaru, napominając, że ma jej w tym pomóc czarownica Bennett, z którą właśnie jest umówiona. Enzo poddaje to wątpliwości. Razem udają się do pensjonatu, w którym buszuje Bonnie w poszukiwaniu ascendentu. W ostatniej chwili go znajduje i ucieka. Podczas tego, Lillian komentuje podejrzenia wampirzego syna jako niepotrzebne, ponieważ Damon zapewnił ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Słysząc to, Lorenzo odpowiada, iż kobieta musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o swoim synu, po czym dodaje, że nie jest on człowiekiem najbardziej godnym zaufania.thumb|frame|Enzo zauważa zwłoki. Po chwili podejrzenia mężczyzny potwierdzają się - magiczny przedmiot zdążył. Kiedy Enzo niefortunnie to komentuje, wzbudza wściekłość Lily. Wampir próbuje ratować sytuację, mówiąc, iż jej prawdziwa rodzina mieszka w tym domu, co jedynie dolewa oliwy do ognia. Kobieta każe mu wyjść, ale on nie reaguje. Ukazuje swoją wampirzą twarz niczym groźbę, więc wystraszony Lorenzo odchodzi bez słowa. Później Enzo przyjeżdża w miejsce wskazane mu przez Lillian, mimo poprzedniej sytuacji. Wysiada z samochodu i podchodzi do zapłakanej wampirzycy. Wyjaśnia jej, że lojalność jest najwidoczniej ważna także dla niego, skoro przyjechał. Lily opowiada mu, jak wyszła na spacer, aby oczyścić umysł i prawie wpadła pod koła kierowcy. Przeprosiła go, jednak krew krążąca w jego żyłach sprawiła, iż nie mogła oprzeć się żądzy krwi oraz głodowi. frame|left|Lorenzo pociesza Lily.Enzo jest zszokowany, kiedy widzi zwłoki mężczyzny i leżącą obok głowę. Lillian wpada w rozpacz nad swoim czynem, więc Lorenzo przytula ją do siebie, starając się ją uspokoić. W I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Enzo... W I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime, Enzo... W I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Enzo... }} |-|Sezon 7= Bonnie flirtuje z mężczyzną i dłonią gładzi jego krawat, co wzbudza jego zdziwienie. Czarownica wyjaśnia, iż przygląda im się Lily, a ona zachowuje się tak, aby była o niego zazdrosna, po czym dodaje, że przecież tego właśnie chciał. Enzo przyznaje jej racje, ale zmienia temat, mówiąc, iż ma to, po co przyszedł i odchodzi, życząc jej udanego wieczoru W Mommie Dearest, Enzo wraz z Bonnie szuka na złomowisku samochodu heretyka Oscara, w którym – jak podsłuchał na wczorajszym przyjęciu – znajduje się przedmiot wyjątkowo ważny dla Juliana. Panna Bennett uważa, iż to zdecydowanie nie poziom wiekowego wampira, jednak Lorenzo mówi, że skoro Julian tego chce, to on tym bardziej. Bonnie dalej się rozgląda i pyta go, czy ma na myśli auto czy może Lily. Następnie dodaje, iż jego prawdziwym celem jest zdobycie kobiety, a nie powstrzymanie psychopaty. Radzi mu, aby przestał traktować wampirzycę jak nagrodę, ponieważ do niczego dobrego go to nie doprowadzi. Enzo odpowiada, iż mówi, jakby nikt nigdy o nią nie walczył. Na twarzy czarownicy można zauważyć irytację, kiedy udziela mu odpowiedzi. Nagle dostrzega auto i dzieli się tym z kompanem. Stoją przed wątpliwego wyglądu żółtym wozem, wysuwając wniosek, że Julian raczej nie chciał zdobyć go dla wartości. Przeszukując bagażnik, Enzo znajduje ostrze owinięte w białą szmatę. Bonnie mówi, iż już go widziała, kiedy robiła research na temat kamieni. Chce wyrwać mu miecz, jednak on na to nie pozwala, odpowiadając, że nie potrzebuje dodatkowych informacji, aby wiedzieć, gdzie jest ostry koniec. Bennettówna irytuje się – muszą wiedzieć, czy chce nim kogoś zabić, czy boi się, że to jego nim zabiją. Lorenzo wzrusza ramionami, mówiąc, że po prostu to w niego wbiją i zobaczą, co z tego wyjdzie. Ten "plan" nie podoba się Bonnie. Dziewczyna oddaje mu ostrze, posyła w jego kierunku sarkastyczny uśmiech. Następnie Enzo pojawia się w obecnym domu heretyków. Wampir otwiera drzwi frontowe i wita gościa, ironicznie nazywając go barmanem i pytając, czy zapomniał napiwków. Lorenzo wchodzi bez słowa, po czym stwierdza, iż partner Lily wie, kim jest. Julian potwierdza – jest biedakiem, nad którym jego kobieta się zlitowała. Chwilę później dodaje, że opowiadała mu o nim, na co Lorenzo odpowiada, iż o nim wręcz przeciwnie. Słysząc to, mężczyzna rozkłada ręce i pyta, jaki jest cel jego wizyty. Wydaje się, że między mężczyznami dojdzie do bójki, jednak Julian odpuszcza, mówiąc, iż obiecał swojej ukochanej, że w tym domu nie będzie więcej rozlewu krwi. Słysząc to, Enzo pyta, czy na zewnątrz także, na co wampir reaguje uśmiechem. Udają się do lasu. Gdy partner Lily postanawia wygłosić przemowę o odwadze, Lorenzo przerywa mu i pyta, czy jego strategią jest zanudzanie go, aż się podda. Julian śmieje się. Mówi, że jeżeli wampir nie zechce odejść z honorem, nie będzie miał wyboru i będzie musiał zapewnić mu honorową śmierć. Enzo atakuje, wywiązuje się wyrównana walka. Gdy rani mężczyznę, na ciele Lily pojawia się ślad po cięciu – dowiadujemy się, że ich życia są powiązane. Lorenzo wyciąga ostrze znalezione na złomowisku, co wprawia Juliana w zdziwnie, a w jego oczach widać strach. Chce wiedzieć, skąd to ma, jednak bójka trwa nadal. Po dłużej chwili Julianowi udaje się wytrącić oba przedmioty z rąk przeciwnika i przymierza się do przebicia go ostrzem, ale nagle pojawia się Damon. Przygwożdża partnera matki do drzewa i tymczasowo go unieszkodliwia. Następnie drwi z obrony Enzo i pomaga mu wstać. Wampir wyjaśnia Salvatore'owi, że prawdopodobnie właśnie dla niego ta broń została wykuta, po czym ostrzega go przed Julianem, który zdążył już wstać. Damon sprawdza skuteczność miecza, wbijając go jego serce. Kiedy mężczyzna pada – jak im się wydaje – martwy, syn Lily wyjawia, iż ten wariat powiązał życie z jego matką i wdał się w pojedynek. Enzo, będący w szoku, uderza pięścią towarzysza, jednak w tej samej chwili Julian skręca mu kark. Później wampir pojawia się w Mystic Grill i dosiada się do Bonnie, przynosząc ze sobą dwie karafki burbona. Patrzą na siebie bez słowa, po czym Enzo mówi, iż chyba im obojgu przyda się drink. Przesuwa w jej kierunku naczynie, które panna Bennett bierze w ręce. Odpowiada, że słyszała, iż nie poszło mu za dobrze.Wampir przytakuje, dodając, że dotyczy to zarówno sztyletu, jak i Lily. Czarownica pyta go, czy się poddaje, na co on odpowiada, iż matka Salvatore'ów wyraziła się jasno. Słysząc to, Bonnie bierze łyk bursztynowego płynu i mówi, że to dobrze – będzie mu bez niej lepiej. Enzo przygląda jej się, delikatnie unosząc kąciki ust. W Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, Enzo przebywa w domu Lockwoodów, gdzie wraz ze Stefanem i Damonem stara się ulepszyć plan zabicia Juliana. Mężczyźni wiedzą, iż nie będzie to łatwe, ponieważ partner ich matki nie jest idiotą. Ostatecznie ich celem jest zdobycie krwi Juliana, którą heretycy wykorzystają, aby odłączyć go od Lily. Wtedy będą mogli go zabić. Lorenzo poddaje wątpliwością fakt pomocy ze strony Beau, Mary Louise i Nory – partner Lilian traktuje ich jak królewskie dzieci, co skutkuje tym, iż go uwielbiają i na pewno się od niego nie odwrócą. Słysząc to, Damon przypomina, że mają jeszcze jego plan, który ma dotyczyć wbicia kołka w serce Juliana przed odłączeniem go od pani Salvatore. Enzo zdegustowany spuszcza wzrok na podłogę, więc jego towarzysz z celi robi minę i dodaje, że tak tylko przypomina. Stefan mówi o ich "broni nuklearnej", a gdy wampiry nic nie rozumieją, do pokoju wchodzi Valerie. Kobieta oferuje, że przeciągnie heretyków na ich stronę. Nie przekonuje to Enzo, ponieważ według niego stara miłość Salvatore'a jest czarną owcą w rodzinie, po czym pyta ją, czym chciałaby ich przekonać. Odpowiada ona, że prawdą. Później Enzo pojawia się w księgarni, gdzie przebywa Lillian w poszukiwaniu prezentu dla swoich dziewcząt. Zauważa go i pyta, co tu robi, na co on odpowiada, iż szuka działu samopomocy – żywi uczucia do kogoś z okropnym gustem i nie może się ich pozbyć. Zmieszana wampirzyca odwraca się i mówi, że szuka czegoś na rocznicę Nory i Mary Lou. Wampir zbliża się do kobiety i wyciąga z regału, zza jej pleców odpowiedni tomik poezji sir Walter Raleigh. Dodaje, że to porządne wydanie, lecz po chwili daje upust frustracji, pytając, czy naprawdę uważa, że taka drobnostka przekona heretyków do opuszczenia strony Juliana, który bezustannie rozpieszcza ich kucykami i lodami. Gdy pani Salvatore odpowiada, iż nie ma wyboru, Enzo pokazuje jej swoją perspektywę i stara się ją do niej przekonać. Wiedząc, że jego słowa nie odniosą skutku, całuje kobietę. Po pocałunku mężczyzna odchodzi, życząc jej powodzenia, a na jej twarzy widać rozdarcie. Następnie widzimy Enzo w Mystic Grill, gdzie pożywia się na młodej dziewczynie. Nagle pojawia się Matt, który stanowczo nakazuje mu ją puścić. Wampir przestaje się pożywiać i mówi mu, że jest mu bardzo, bardzo przykro. Sarkastycznie kontynuuje dalej swoją wypowiedź – opowiada, iż sama się tu szwendała, więc uznał, że jest pełnoletnia. Puszcza ją, a ona wybiega, nie oglądając się za siebie. Donovan nie opuszcza pistoletu, nadal w niego celując i pyta, co jest z nim nie tak. Enzo odpowiada, iż można powiedzieć, że to odrzucenie w skutek nie zdobycia dziewczyny. Drwi z Matta, po czym popija burbon z karafki. Uważa, że szeryf niekoniecznie pasuje do roli ratownika, a ten człowiek był chyba jego pierwszym ocalałym. Słysząc to, chłopak ma zamiar poznęcać się nad cierpiącym wampirem. Mówi, że nikt go tu nie chce – ani Damon, ani Lily, ani miasto – więc nie rozumie, co tu jeszcze robi. Lorenzo wychodzi z baru tylnym wyjściem, kiedy nagle trafiają w niego strzałki pełne werbeny. Traci przytomność, a z ukrycia wychodzą uzbrojeni mężczyźni. Wsadzają go do samochodu, po czym zasuwają kraty. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny Enzo to bardzo przystojny wampir o południowej urodzie. Dość wysoki, i mimo wielu lat tortur, dobrze zbudowany. Jego włosy są brązowe, a oczy w tym samym kolorze. Wydaje się na oko mieć około ponad dwudziestu lat, chociaż prawdopodobnie jego wiek sięga stu. Jest nieco podobny do swojego przyjaciela, Damona - podobnie jak on często ma na twarzy zarozumiały uśmieszek. Jego styl można określić jako styl niegrzecznego chłopca - generalnie ubiera się w ciemną odzież i pasujące kolorem buty, chociaż czasem można zobaczyć go w lekkich, jasnych kolorach. Enzorg.png|Sezon 5 384.png|Sezon 6 enzo7.png|Sezon 7 vampire-diaries-enzo.jpg|Sezon 8 Osobowość Lorenzo ma bardzo charyzmatyczną osobowość. Przed uwięzieniem w ośrodku Augustine, wampir prowadził satysfakcjonujące go życie. Rzeczą utrzymującą go przy zdrowych zmysłach w celi była nadzieja na odzyskanie wolności. Enzo obiecywał sobie, że gdy uda mu się wydostać, zemści się na Augustine. Kiedy Elena poznała Enzo, można było uznać, że wampir oszalał, jednak podczas rozmowy z Damonem, Stefanem i Aaronem wyszło na jaw, że był on tylko trochę przewrażliwiony na punkcie tego, ile lat przesiedział w celi. Po zabójstwie Wesa, ostatniego z Augustine, stał się na nowo sobą. Był szarmancki, sarkastyczny i zabawny. Enzo należy do osób, które kiedy napotykają problemy, spokojnie wszystko analizują. Kiedy dowiedział się o zabójstwie Maggie, nie chciał nienawidzić Damona, ponieważ był on jedyną osobą, na której mu zależało. Po śmierci Salvatore i panny Bennett, wampir udowodnił swoją lojalność oraz wytrwałość, gdy stale szukał czarownicy, mogącej przywrócić zmarłego przyjaciela. Lorenzo jest osobą, dla której zemsta jest ważna - przez dłuższy czas starał się ukarać Stefana za zaprzestanie prób szukania czarownic, m. in. zabił jego nową dziewczynę, Ivy. Niewątpliwie na ten czyn składała się także sprawa Caroline, z którą Enzo bardzo się zbliżył - gdy zobaczył, iż Salvatore zrobił jej przykrość swoimi słowami, skręcił mu kark. Lorenzo jest niewątpliwie osobą, która jest gotowa zrobić wszystko dla osób, na których mu zależy. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako wampir (obecnie)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - thumb|190px|Enzo wyrywa przyklejone do ziemi krzesło.wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko.thumb|190px|Enzo używa perswazji. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością.thumb|190px|Wampirza twarz Enzo. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą.thumb|190px|Enzo zabija czarowicę celnym trafem. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów' - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kły' - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. Słabości |-|Jako wampir (obecnie)= *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. Wystąpienia Sezon 5 *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath (duch) *Promised Land (duch) *Home (duch/wskrzeszony) 'Sezon 7' *Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' Sezon 6 *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You In The Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Relacje |-|Partnerki= Bonnie Bennett frame|Namiętny pocałunek. Maggie James thumb|left|230px|Enzo i Maggie.Enzo poznał Maggie podczas swojego pobytu w Augustine. Była ona obserwatorką jego zachowania. Oboje bardzo dużo ze sobą rozmawiali. Była ona jedyną osobą, którą miał Lorenzo w tamtym czasie. Później stali się dla siebie bardzo bliscy. Maggie chciała, aby Enzo zmienił ją w wampira - wtedy mogła by go uwolnić i rozpoczęliby razem wspólne życie. Choć była to jedyna rzecz, jaką Enzo pragnął, zahipnotyzował kobietę, chcąc, aby żyła normalnie. Później, gdy Mag dowiedziała się o wszystkim,ścigała Damona, aby się zemścić. Właśnie z tego powodu straciła życie. Gdy Enzo odzyskał wolność, szybko chciał ją spotkać. Był zrozpaczony, kiedy dowiedział się, że nie żyje. Ostatecznie chciał się zemścić na Damonie, który to zrobił. Chociaż umarł, obiecał, że dotrzyma słowa. |-|Przyjaciele= Damon Salvatore thumb|230px|Enzo i Damon podczas pokazu w ośrodku Augustine.Enzo poznaje Damona, gdy ten trafia do sąsiedniej celi. Od tego momentu obaj spędzają wiele czasu na rozmowach o życiu przed uwięzieniem w ośrodku Augustine. Po pewnym czasie zostają przyjaciółmi i przyrzekają sobie nawzajem, że zemszczą się na swych oprawcach. Obmyślają strategię wydostania się na wolność. Przez rok Enzo oddaje połowę swej dziennej porcji krwi przyjacielowi, który dzięki temu odzyskuje siły. Podczas ucieczki Salvatore nie jest jednak w stanie uwolnić wampira z klatki, wyłącza emocje i pozostawia go na pewną śmierć. Lorenzo udaje się przeżyć i przez kolejne pół wieku niewoli utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że Damon wykorzystał go i zostawił na pastwę losu. Kiedy po latach dawni przyjaciele spotykają się, Enzo wypomina wszystko Salvatore'owi. Uważa go za potwora i, chociaż Salvatore mówi mu, że w chwili ich ostatniego spotkania wyłączył emocje, Enzo nie zmienia swojej opinii. Z czasem wampir dowiaduje się, że Damon nie zaniechał swojej zemsty na rodzinie Whitmore i wybacza byłemu przyjacielowi. Ich głównym celem jest zabicie ostatniego doktora Augustine - Wesa Maxfielda. Enzo zostaje z Damonem, aż do momentu, kiedy Salvatore omal nie urywa mu głowy przez wirus, który wstrzyknął mu Wes. Później, dzięki współpracy z Podróżnikami, wampir zdobywa antidotum dla przyjaciela. Ponownie zacieśniają relacje. Enzo poszukuje swej dawnej miłości, Maggie, dzięki której nie poddawał się, będąc więźniem Augustine. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że to Damon zabił kobietę, nie wie, co ma zrobić. Ostatecznie, mimo próśb przyjaciela, Enzo wyłącza uczucia. Porywa Elenę, a następnie wdaje się w walkę ze Stefanem. Wpada na plan zemsty na Damonie - kiedy młodszy z braci Salvatore zatapia rękę w klatce piersiowej Enzo, by mu grozić, ten odskakuje do tyłu, zostawiając w dłoni wampira własne serce. Kiedy przechodzi na drugą stronę, obiecuje zemstę obu braciom. ---- Caroline Forbes thumb|230px|Enzo i Care. Caroline podobała się Enzo, przypomina mu jego dawną ukochaną, Maggie. Lorenzo często komplementował Care, m. in. nazywał ją "boską", "złotowłosą". Uważał, że jest w jej typie, ponieważ, podobnie jak Klausa, ma czarujący akcent, podejrzane morale i jest podróżnikiem. Choć Forbes niewątpliwie podobała się Lorenzo, on nigdy jej nie kochał, bo to Maggie uznawał za miłość swojego życia. ---- Lillian Salvatore |-|Inne= Stefan Salvatore thumb|left|230px|Enzo i Stefan.Relacje Stefana i Enzo nie były przyjacielskie. Salvatore zarzucał mu, że sprowadza Damona na złą drogę i jest tylko jego koleżką od zabijania. Lorenzo także nie przepadał za Stefanem, ale czasem starał się załagodzić dany spór, czy kłótnię. W ostatnich odcinkach i relacje robią się bardziej napięte. Enzo oskarżał Stefana o zabójstwo Maggie, torturował go. Później mężczyzna zabija sam siebie, ale rękami Stefana. Lorenzo chce zemsty na braciach Salavtore. ---- Elena Gilbert Ciekawostki Galeria |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= |-|Retrospekcje= Przypisy Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie główne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rodzina St. John Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:Wampiry Augustine Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls Kategoria:Duchy